Christmas Hat
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Sasuke is waiting in a line behind some kids and hears a sad tale. He misses Naruto and thinks he sees his runaway lover in the two. Song fic off of Christmas Shoes. One shot.


DIF: This is a pretty sad story.

DFF: Not as gruesom as some of our other stories but sad none the less.

Randa: Hope you enjoy. We haven't seen any songfics for this song yet here so we thought you guy would like it. The song is Christmas Shoes by Bob Carlisle

* * *

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

* * *

Sasuke was standing in line at a store in a little village he'd been passing through. It was Christmas eve and Sasuke was coming home from a mission. He hadn't gotten his friends anything yet, so he had decided to stop and get some stuff for them. He generally made sure that he had a mission on Christmas since Naruto had left around 6 years ago, but this mission hadn't taken as long as he thought.

Sasuke looked to see how many people were in front of him and when he looked he saw two kids. The girl had bright sunny blond hair but the boy had obsidian locks that looked like his. He almost thought he was seeing his self until he saw the shining sky blue eyes. The little girl had red tinted ebony eyes. The girl was bouncing on her heels while the boy paced. The boy had a hat in his hands that looked like the hat he'd seen Naruto sleep in. In the girl's arms was a black stuffed dog with Sharingan type eyes that he remembered giving Naruto.

* * *

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

* * *

They were both dressed in hand me down clothing. Their shoes were old and dirty with holes. Sasuke waited for a bit then it was the kids' turn to pay, and his eyes widened when he heard what they had to say

* * *

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

* * *

"Sir I would like to buy this hat please." The boy said.

"Yes I know, Cerberus. That's what you do when you come to the counter." The cashier said to the boy with a smile.

"It's just daddy's size and Uncle says there's not much time." The girl responded.

"Kyuu, what do you mean by that?" the Cashier asked worry etched into his brow.

"He's been sick for a long time now and we know these would make him smile." Cerb said

"And we want Daddy to remember if he sees grandpa tonight." Kyuu finished.

* * *

He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

* * *

The two put their money on the counter for the cashier. It took forever for the guy to count the money and the closer he got to being done the more he frowned. When he was done he gave the two kid a sorrowful smile telling them it wasn't enough for the hat. Their heads hung but then the boy looked to me.

"Daddy always made Christmas bright at our house though we never had much. Our uncles helped as much as they could but Daddy caught sickness from grief. He misses his friends greatly but he thinks they'd hate him if he went home. What am I supposed to do? I've got to buy Daddy this hat." The boy's eyes were sad.

* * *

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great

* * *

Sasuke felt his heart tighten at the little boy's words. He lay the money down on the counter to pay for the hat. The girl looked up and saw what Sasuke had done. She gave him a bright sunny smile.

"Daddy's going to shine his brightest tonight." She said in a sweet tone.

* * *

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about

* * *

Sasuke thought he saw Naruto in the two children as they thanked him and ran to an older girl that had been waiting for them. The girl looked almost exactly like Itachi except for the crimson eyes and hair tips and streaks. The three walked out.

Sasuke looked at the gifts he'd gotten for his friends and walked back into the store to get them better ones.

* * *

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

* * *

DFF: We'll give you three guesses on who each kids parents are. Kyuu and Ceb and the other girl.

DIF: Hope you have a good day and or Sweet dreams. TTFN


End file.
